1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portal site providing system that provides a portal site for users who browse web pages. The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent application No. 2001-160020 (filed on May 29, 2001), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
For obtaining information from websites of WWW(World Wide Web), users operate their computers in which web browser programs are installed to access web server computers where websites exist. Each website updates data on its own timing different from others in most cases. The users therefore should access the websites at frequent intervals to obtain the latest information. Note that each website is unable to detect the updating frequencies of other websites quantitatively. It is useless that the users repeatedly access websites whose contents have not been updated.